


A Hybrid's Star

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Remus Lupin, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Remus has been looking for his goddaughter for a long time. Ever since Sirius has been sent to prison, her daughter had been missing. When the werewolf finally found the girl, she had been in an orphanage for years. Callidora's father was a mystery to him and Sirius was the only one who was aware of who the man was. Will Callidora ever meet her father? Will he accept her?





	A Hybrid's Star

Remus sighed and looked up at the dreary building in front of him. It had been a long five year for him. Five years of searching for the daughter of his former best friend. Callidora Black was the daughter of Sirius Black, the same Sirius who had betrayed their best friend James and got him killed. The werewolf never really believed that Sirius was a Death Eater. It just didn't fit… Remus spent the whole duration of Sirius pregnancy with the witch. They lived together for months after Sirius came to him, crying about being pregnant. Her lover at that time had left her alone, scared and with his child.

"Give me that, freak," a boy's voice called, causing the werewolf to turn his head in that direction.

A girl with wavy black hair was being chased by three older boys who were shouting and calling her every name in the book. She glanced behind her and ran smack into Remus. The only thing that kept her from falling to the ground were the man's steadying hands "S – Sorry," she stuttered, looking up at the stranger with wide, pleading eyes.

Remus inhaled sharply. He would know those eyes anywhere… The little girl in front of him had mismatched eyes – had them since birth. While that would have probably shocked several purebloods, they just made Sirius love her little miracle more. When Callidora was born, she had one blue and one blue-green eye. The formerly blue eye had turned into Sirius' grey eyes, while the other one has turned into an even greener blue "Callidora?"

"How do you know my name?" the girl questioned with the cutest Welsh accent, tilting her head at the man curiously.

"I –"

"Excuse me?" a harsh voice ripped the werewolf from his thoughts.

Callidora startled "Crap," she muttered, peaking around Remus for a second "Don't tell Mrs Cole that you saw me… I'm not supposed to be out here. Please?"

"Go on," Remus laughed. Like mother, like daughter. He shook his head as he watched the little girl scamper away, sneaking from tree to tree.

"Can I help you?" the same voice now sounded closer. Maybe it was luck that the woman didn't see Callidora but the werewolf doubted it… If the five-year-old was anything like Sirius, she would have known where to be when to get back inside undetected.

He blinked at the woman in front of his. She looked like the typical cranky orphanage worker, a severe look on her face with grey hair that was pulled into a tight bun "Erm… I hope so," Remus smiled nervously "I'm looking for a girl… Her name is Callidora Black and…"

"What did she do now?" Mrs Cole questioned harshly "Always causing trouble that girl."

Remus flinched back at the tone and shook his head immediately "No, no… It's nothing like that. Callidora is the daughter of one of my friends… When her mother – Well, when her mother couldn't take care of her anymore, Callidora was supposed to stay with me. I have been searching for her for almost five years now." He looked at the woman hopefully "She's here then?"

Mrs Cole shrugged "We have a girl called Callidora Black and she's five. I really can't tell you whether it's the right girl." The next part was mumbled so quietly that Remus wouldn't have understood it, had he not been a werewolf "Not that anyone would want the freak anyway."

"The girl I'm looking for has heterochromia," Remus said. He almost rolled his eyes when the woman stared at him blankly "She has different coloured eyes."

"You're in luck. Come with me," the woman demanded, stalking back towards the building. As soon as Remus entered the building, he was herded to what seemed to be the common room. There were quite a few children in there who were all staring at him. The werewolf shifted uncomfortably, smiling at them "Here she is."

Mrs Cole had a tight hold on the girl's arm, pulling her into the room "I didn't do it," Callidora exclaimed before she frowned "Whatever it is you think I did…"

"Hello, Cal," the werewolf smiled, looking down at the girl he had seen earlier.

"Who are you?" the girl frowned, tilting her head. Her expression gave nothing away… If he hadn't met her earlier, he wouldn't have known that they met before. She was a good actress.

Remus crouched down in front of his friend's daughter "I am a friend of your mom. I have been looking for you for a long time."

"Why?"

"Because I promised your mother that I would take care of you," he explained "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there earlier."

Mrs Cole stepped in at that moment "If you want to take her then you'll have to be assessed first."

Remus raised an eyebrow and turned to the girl "Would you like that? Come and live with me?"

"You want me?"

"Of course, I want you," the werewolf smiled. Internally, he was trying not to curse the woman behind him… Hey… Maybe that was the idea… He knew how the adoption process worked and wasn't sure he wanted to leave Callidora here any longer than necessary. Remus looked up at Mrs Cole "There are some things I would like to talk to you about. In private?"

Mrs Cole huffed. She really didn't want to spend anymore time with the man. For some reason, he made her uneasy "Follow me to my office. You wait here," she shot at Callidora "And don't you dare move."

Callidora flinched and nodded quickly, shuffling over to drop onto one of the couches. Travis – who had been chasing her earlier, walked up to her "Hey, freak."

"What do you want, Travis?" she scowled.

Travis shoved her off the couch with a triumphant grin "As if someone wants to adopt you. Mrs Cole probably tells him everything you did."

"Leave me alone," Callidora muttered, rubbing her elbow gingerly.

It didn't take long for Mrs Cole and Remus to come back into the room. Travis and his friends had been messing with the five-year-old the whole time, calling her names and pulling at her hair "Black, you can go. Pack your stuff."

Callidora gaped at the man "How?"

Remus winked at her with a mischievous grin "Go and pack your things. I'll wait outside." The girl ran to her room, shoving the two changes of clothes and the ratty old blanket she had into the tiny backpack she had and hurried outside. The werewolf looked down at the girl, his smile fading when he saw the small bag "Is that all you have?"

"Yes," Callidora nodded "Why?"

"Don't worry about it," he waved off and held out his hand "Come on. We're going to go to your new home. There are a lot of things we have to talk about."

Callidora looked up at the man curiously "Talk about what?"

Remus sighed and glanced around "Mrs Cole has told me about a few very interesting incidents."

"I don't know what happened. Honestly," Callidora exclaimed, tears filling her eyes "Please don't take me back?"

"Hey, Cal," Remus hushed, crouching down in front of her "It's alright. I'm not going to take you back." Under his breath, he added "Not that I could. They don't remember you."

Callidora tilted her head "What do you mean they don't remember?"

"Of course you heard that," the werewolf groaned "Okay, you have to listen to me carefully, alright? You're a witch, Callidora."

"That's not very nice," she pouted.

Remus snorted "No, I meant you can do magic. I can do magic too."

The girl's face lightened up "Is that how you were allowed to take me with you?"

"How…?"

She raised one of her shoulders in a shrug "Makes sense, right? Another girl had to wait for six months to be able to leave… What did you do?"

"I might have modified her memory," Remus mumbled.

"What's modfie mean?"

The werewolf smiled "Modify. It means that I changed her memory. She doesn't remember you anymore."

"Awesome," Callidora cheered "I didn't like her."

"So, now that you know about magic… I need you to hold on to me tightly," Remus said.

Callidora frowned "Why? Are you going to use…"

"Yes. I'm going to take you to my home. It's a bit far away…"

"Show me, show me, show me," the five-year-old demanded, bouncing up and down hyperly.

Remus shook his head in amusement "Hold on tight." He tightened his arms around the girl, apparating them to his cottage.

Callidora stumbled, falling to the ground "Urgh."

"I'm sorry, the first time always feels… Not so nice," Remus apologized, running his hand through the girl's curly hair "Just breath."

"We moved?" Callidora gasped, looking up for the first time "Where are we?"

Remus gestured to the small cottage "This is my home. I know it's not a lot but…"

"I love it," Callidora exclaimed. The cottage was overlooking the sea and all around it was grass and forest.


End file.
